Not Sure
by hollywar
Summary: Throughout this whole world destruction – Daryl wasn't sure of too many things. But, one thing that he was sure of, was that Andrea was still out there.


**A/N: Not exactly sure where this came from, but it probably came to mind because it's two in the morning, and I have things to do soon. It's my first time writing for 'The Walking Dead', so keep that in mind I suppose. I could be off, and everyone could be completely out of character – but I'm sure you'll all let me know. The story is in Daryl's point of view, so it's kind of scatterbrained and proper grammar wasn't one of my main priorities. Minor cursing as well, if you're not into that kind of thing, but I don't think the story deserves to be 'M' rated (and common, it's in Daryl's perspective). **

**Not Sure**

Throughout this whole goddamned world destruction – Daryl Dixon wasn't sure of too many things. Everything he thought he knew about life had disappeared, as the dead became the undead.

Truth is, he never had it too good at home neither. He had his brother; but Merle wasn't the best role model to be growing up with. He wasn't sure how to cope with his home life as a kid, so he didn't. He pushed it deep within himself and didn't bother to unleash the demons.

He wasn't exactly positive about how to deal with the dead becoming the undead, looking to eat him alive either. Sure, he had a pretty good handle on the zombie apocalypse if you asked him, but that didn't mean he was sure of what was going on. Hell – it was as good a mystery to him as to why this all happened in the first place.

He'd been pretty apprehensive when he grouped up with the likes of the people he was with now, too. They all seemed a bit screwy and emotionally unstable for his likings – but he guessed it was bound to happen in the midst of the world potentially ending.

For damns sake he wasn't even remotely sure that he would find the little girl in the woods, either. He boasted his courage and did whatever was humanly possible to find Sophia in the woods full of walkers. And when Shane had his mouth running about it probably being too late; he lashed back because he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

When the herd overtook that farm, he wasn't sure that he would make it out of there alive. He had no intentions of dying, and deep down he was pretty sure that he hadn't come to terms with death yet. But he grabbed Carol on the back of his bike and got out of there, and reconnected with the remaining of the group out on that same damned highway where they lost that little girl.

But, one thing that Daryl was _sure_ of, was that Andrea was still out there.

Rick had seemed to convince everyone else, and no one really paid much attention to the fact that no one else had seen Andrea go down. But dammit, he wasn't convinced at all.

"I'm going back." It wasn't a question, or even a possibility to be fought against. It was a statement. A pure and last statement that Rick, as well as everyone else, knew was true.

Nothing was stopping Daryl from going back.

He looked at Rick for approval, and even though Rick didn't agree with it; he wasn't going to stop it. He opened his mouth, to maybe salvage the bit of group he had left to protect, but was quickly snubbed.

"You'd go back for Lori?"

Everyone looked to Daryl now, but nothing was said. He had just referred to Andrea in a way Rick would refer to Lori – his _wife_. And where Daryl knew Andrea was far from being his damned wife, there was still some sort of emotional connection between the two.

Rick lost for words looked at his wife, his kid. Thought of his unborn child. He'd go back, he'd go back every single time. And he wasn't the only one who knew that.

Rick nodded, and Daryl left without looking back at the longing looks he knew he would be getting. He wasn't sure if he would see the faces again, and it was better to keep a clear mind for what he was going into. The only thing keeping him remotely calm was the reassuring weight of the crossbow settled on his back.

He wasn't sure how Andrea felt about him – hell it'd be a lie if he told himself that he was sure how he felt about her. But there was something there, and maybe it had been just physical on the nights they both needed to escape and she wandered to his tent at the farm. Or maybe it was the common ground of losing everyone that they had been close to. It could've been the fact they both lost their siblings, too. Couldn't be too sure.

But damnit, he refused to believe she was gone. He'd have gone back for her sooner had he known she wasn't in a car with someone else. He would've made Carol figure out a way to fit the three of them on his bike.

Figures, just when he felt an emotional connection to another human being, things had to go all to shit. More so to shit than the world had previously been. Because Andrea was running – had to be running low on everything about now. Daryl knew she was strong, Jesus he wouldn't have even wanted to mess with her. But everything that is human gets tired, and it had been at least an hour or so since the herd had invaded them.

Ammo was another thing that was bound to be getting low on Andrea. She had an amazing shot – and he knew she would make every shot count. But that didn't mean the ammo wouldn't run out quickly. There had been a whole city of walkers there; more than he had ever saw before.

He stopped the bike, and call it a gut feeling, but he could _feel_ something. Walkers watching him, sniffing out their next live kill, he reasoned solemnly. But he figured he'd take a snoop around the woods while he was there and ready. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be here – fuck it was a good half a dozen miles from the farm. Not completely sure, but he was pretty damned close to leaving when he couldn't even smell the decay of the walkers.

Until he heard a faint grunt, a crack, and the forest ground shuffling.

He wasn't sure of why he bothered to venture further out into the unknown territory that was bound to lead him to just another walker. She wouldn't be around here; not this far out. He knew Andrea was tough, but the distance was unlikely for even the little spitfire blonde.

Yet, here he was, prancing into the woods with his crossbow wielded and his senses on high alert.

"_You're a stupid little softie brotha'." _ Merle's voice rang in his head, nothing new when Daryl was about to do something he knew wouldn't be approved of the older Dixon brother. _"She don't give a fuck 'bout you, 'nd yer gonna get killed out here fer a little ass."_

But Merle's voice was abruptly halted as he barely managed to control his itchy trigger finger at the small, barely going blonde running out of the trees right in his path.

He wasn't sure how he found her, but damn he was _sure_ she was alive.

He quickly took out the three walkers that were closing in on her, and opened his arms, as she didn't hesitate to bound into them. Fuck she looked exhausted – her breathing was erratic and she trembled everywhere he could feel her body on his. If they weren't in the situation they were in at the moment, he'd have taken full advantage of having her so close to him.

Her hair was matted to her face, with both blood, sweat and zombie bile. Her clothes were filthy and her hands were caked in probably anything. Sweat dripped just about everywhere on her exposed skin, and her grey eyes were wild with fear and adrenaline. At that moment while she buried her head into his chest - Daryl was certain he hadn't ever saw a girl so beautiful.

The herd, he soon figured out, wasn't too far behind Andrea, and he acted quickly. He didn't even ask if she was okay to run, because he knew the answer. He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled at her arm. She seemed to want to protest, but didn't hesitate when he took out another walker that was closing in on them.

Reaching his bike, he wasn't sure how she made it without collapsing. Because dammit, anyone else wouldn't have even dreamed of making it as far as she had. He jumped on, and as she went to get on the back he stopped her with a swing of his arm. He grabbed her, and in that moment he realized just how small she was. He swung her leg over the bike in front of him and pushed the bike off with his feet, the engine roaring to life as they sped off.

"You… you came, you came back. For me." Her breathing was still vigorously labored and he was quite positive she was going to pass out any given moment. Hence why he threw her in front of him. Last thing he was going to tell the group is that he found her alive, and she died by falling off his bike.

"Damn right I did, Blondie."

"For me."

He wasn't sure if she was delusional or not, but he was pretty sure whatever state she was in, it wasn't lucid. She probably wouldn't remember anything, and maybe that was for the best.

Because Daryl was _sure_ when he gripped her a little tighter, and gently tucked her body back onto his that he was showing a little too much of his feelings for her than he liked.

"Damn right, Blondie, 'nd I'd do it fer ya again, too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Any feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
